


to alert the family

by crookedspoon



Series: [f100] The Dream of a Common Language [11]
Category: DCU
Genre: F/F, Meeting the Parents, Mild Blood, POV Kate Kane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Kate finds Harley beaten bloody and wants some answers.





	to alert the family

**Author's Note:**

> For #8 "meeting the parents/family" at femslash100's drabble cycle: fic tropes and #33 “Are you sure that’s the decision you want to make?” from [this list](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/180424772345/drabble-challenge) on tumblr.

Harley is slumped forward as far as her bonds allow, shoulders curled inward as if warding off a blow that doesn't come – or not anymore. 

"What's the meaning of this?" Kate demands, entering the interrogation room with angry strides. Her mask lands on the empty table, not needed here.

"She was caught sneaking into the Colony," a soldier explains as he steps out of her way.

Kate kneels in front of Harley and tips her head up gently to reassure her she's here now. Whatever that's worth.

Strands of hair are sticking to Harley's swollen face, tips stained with the blood trickling down her mouth. Her split lip is trembling, the skin around her eyes darkening, her gaze unsteady. She might be concussed.

"You authorized this?" she asks over her shoulder, voice low and dangerously even. She doesn't need to see General Kane to feel his presence in the room.

"She presented herself as a threat."

"This one's on me, B," Harley says with a lopsided smile, always trying to break the tension. "I wanted to meet your dad, introduce myself, since you weren't gonna. He's as kickass as you said."

"I didn't want to believe the intel," her father says, his own voice pressed.

"Why doubt the best intelligence money can buy?" Kate stands, open palm extending toward Harley. "Dad, meet my new girlfriend."

"We already bonded, I think," Harley chirps, 'upbeat – not beat-up,' as she'd say.

Her father's expression sours, but he says nothing. It's enough for Kate.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "The Desert" by Brandon Shimoda.
> 
> [Rebagel here](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/180730261530/fic-meeting-the-parents-dcu), if you still use tumblr, that is.


End file.
